The James Potter Years
by Iced'Gemma
Summary: This is James Potters' years at school, meeting the fellow Marauders, Lily, Snape. Written in third person. Starts with leaving his parents at Kings' Cross.
1. Chapter 1

'Mum, gerroff,' James Potter said, wriggling out of his mother's grasp as she tried to smooth down his hair for what felt like the hundredth time.

'Oh, it just _won't _lie down!' she fussed, raking her fingers through it gently.  
>'Yes, Mum, I know. But I should be getting on the train now, shouldn't I?' he said hopefully, taking a half step away from his mother, while his father grinned at him.<p>

'Well, yes, I suppose – oh, Lordy, it's five to eleven! Hop on quick, James, or all the compartments will be full!' she said quickly, staring at her watch. 'Wait, come here – oh, my little Jamie, off to Hogwarts _already _– oh, you're so grown up, my little boy –'

It wasn't possible for James to go any redder now, as a pretty young girl who looked around his age glanced over at him, being peppered with kisses from his mother. She was saying goodbye to her parents too, and was already dressed in her black robes. She smiled tentatively as he met her gaze but James, still scarlet, averted his gaze.

'It's okay, it's okay,' his father said to his mum, patting her on the back, and loosening her grasp on James. His mother now had tears in her eyes as she gazed at James. His father ruffled James' already messy black hair, ruining all noticeable attempts – made by his mother – to flatten it.

'Good luck, James. Don't get into too much trouble,' his father said, but when his mother fumbled for a tissue, he gave James a wink and a grin.  
>James grinned back. 'Yes, Dad. And Mum, don't worry, I'll be fine. Bye then!' he said, the words rushing out of his mouth. He edged backwards slowly, as his mother choked out 'Love you, Jamie,' and his father nodded at him, his eyes twinkling, then he whirled around, feeling free, ready to run full tilt towards the train.<p>

However, he'd forgotten the girl.  
>He ran straight into her, almost knocking them both over, but she just stumbled into a sallow, stringy boy with dark, greasy curtains of hair framing his pale face, who caught her by the elbow.<p>

'Sorry!' James gasped, once again glowing crimson. 'It – It's okay,' the girl mumbled. She was _very _pretty, James noticed, with wavy, dark red hair that came to her shoulders.

The sallow boy gently released her elbow and gazed at her. 'Are you sure, Lily?' he asked softly. 'Yeah, I'm fine, I said,' she answered uncomfortably.

The boy glared at James, and the intensity surprised him a little. James shot him a dirty look back, and with another apologetic glance at the girl – _Lily – _he made for the train.

He stopped just before climbing on, and waved at his parents, who waved back, his mother still sniffling, and his father still grinning.

He stepped onto the train, feeling excited. This was the start of James Potters' adventure, he knew it.

**A/N Yeah, this is my first story. I hope you like it. Please review!**

**~Iced'Gemma**


	2. Chapter 2

James was gaining a new skill already, and he'd barely stepped on the train: running into people.

He'd pulled his suitcase wheels over a small girls' foot, making tears appear in her eyes, elbowed a boy who must've been almost seven feet tall in the stomach, hit four people with his suitcase and almost killed his own owl, Rowling.

He pushed into the first compartment he saw, occupied by only two people, a boy who looked his age, but so much _older,_ at the same time. Maybe it was his handsomeness, the way his black hair fell into his eyes and rested near his collar bone, or just the elegant way he held himself, or the fact that he was shooting hexes at a girl who looked about six years their senior. The girl slightly resembled him, her full, lustrous hair was also black, and it tumbled elegantly near her waist.

Her heavily lidded eyes and her sharp cheekbones added to her beauty. Yes, she and the boy were definitely related. She had disarmed him and now held both her wand and his, but the boy didn't look bothered about it.

'Sirius _Black, _how _dare _you refuse Rodolphus' offer? He, may I remind you is a fifth year! You _know _what that means! How _dare _you show me up!'

'Obviously I know what that means, Bellatrix,' he replied lazily. He was slotting his suitcase in properly as he spoke, one hand running through his hair.  
>'It means he's got two years 'til he joins Voldemort. It also means you may not get in with all the Death Eaters as cosy now, because your little cousin showed you up. Excuse me if I didn't want to sit and discuss Dark Arts with you all. If you hadn't noticed – I – am – not – a – Slytherin!' His voice had been building up and up as he spoke, 'til he shouted the last five words.<p>

The boy – Sirius – had spotted him now. 'Oh, look, Bella, you're leaking secrets,' he said sarcastically.  
>Bellatrix whipped round and stared at James, her lip curling. She turned back to Sirius, tossed him his wand, and left the compartment, still sneering. 'Go and stew, you filthy blood traitor!' she spat at Sirius.<p>

Sirius stared after her, his face cold and his eyes filled with loathing.

'D'you mind if I sit here?' James asked tentatively.

'No, go ahead,' the boy answered, shaking his head and sitting down. James slotted his suitcase in beside Sirius' and fell onto the same bench, but half a meter away from him.

'I'm Sirius, as I'm sure you've heard,' Sirius grinned. 'That's my insane cousin, Bellatrix. I'd watch out for her if I were you, she literally has something missing up there. '

James chuckled uneasily. 'So you're not a Muggle-born?' he asked. 'Seeing as you've a magic cousin, y'know …'  
>'Nah, I'm pure-blood,' Sirius answered, his face dark. 'The Noble House of Black,' he said, rolling his eyes. 'You?'<p>

'Yeah, me too. Potter.'

'Well, it's nice to meet you, Potter,' Sirius said, grinning. 'James,' I told him. '_James _Potter.'

James glanced up as the compartment door opened, and grinned at the person who entered, recognising her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Okay, I know that this is the story's first day, but … NO reviews? Little harsh, don't ya think, seeing's as I wrote you all THREE chapters? I agree, the first two lacked feeling, blah blah, and were unbelievable short. And I slid into first person once or twice. But I'll proof-read twice from now on, 'kay? I won't write another chapter after this 'til I get to 5 reviews, and no, I won't budge. So to MAKE you review, I'll try make this extra long and interesting. This is getting to Hogwarts and the Sorting, anyway, it's got to be an interesting chapter. And I've yacked on too much. Sorry. Skip to the proper writing, now. WAIT! I'mma do a recap, now, at the start of every chapter. I hate having to go back when I'm reading stories. Okay, au revoir!  
>And yeah – the thing about disclaimers – I won't be doing one. I mean, OBVIOUSLY I'm not JKR. If I was, I highly doubt I'd be writing on , don't you?<strong>

_James meets Sirius on the train, and sees him fighting with Bellatrix. Someone he recognises enters their compartment._

'Oh, it's – it's you,' Lily mumbled, moving to the opposite bench and sitting beside the window. Her eyes – astonishingly green, James noticed – were slightly red, and very faint tear trails glistened on her cheeks.

'You know each other?' Sirius asked, glancing from James to Lily.  
>In the fifteen minutes that had passed since the Hogwarts Express left Kings' Cross Station, James and Sirius had become mates.<p>

They were now sitting on either side of a huge pile of food – Chocolate Frogs', Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Bees, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Fizzing Whizzbees, Liquorice Wands and James favourite, Sugar Quills.  
>They had swapped brief life stories: 'Yep, I'm a miracle child,' James had stated proudly. Sirius promptly pushed him on the floor.<p>

'Bumped into each other before, haven't we, Lily?' James grinned.  
>'How d'you know my name?' she asked, frowning slightly. That – boy called you Lily. Y'know, the pale bloke, greasy hair?' Being in Sirius' company made James a bit more daring and confident, and he felt proud when his new friend snickered at his comment.<p>

Lily sat up straight. 'That's not nice!'  
>The two boys laughed at her indignant tone and she frowned more and leaned back against the window, staring at the wild fields out the window.<p>

Less than five minutes later, the compartment door opened again, and the boy they had just discussed edged in, his black eyes focused on Lily.

Lily stared at him, her green eyes reproachful. 'I don't want to talk to you,' she hiccoughed.  
>'T-Tuney hates me because of you!'<p>

James and Sirius ignored the conversation, they were busy talking themselves, about the houses. They agreed Hufflepuff were a load of idiots and Ravenclaw were annoying know-it-alls.

'So where are you heading, if you've got the choice?' Sirius asked, an eyebrow raised.  
>'Gryffindor! Where dwell the brave at heart. Like my dad,' James said proudly.<p>

The greasy-haired boy – James still hadn't picked up his name – snorted.  
>'Problem, have you?' James asked, staring at him distastefully. Sirius, too, gave him a dirty look.<br>'No,' the boy muttered. 'But if you'd rather be brawny than brainy –'

'Where're you headed, then, seeing as you're neither?' Sirius enquired.  
>James burst out laughing, and after giving the boy a smug smirk, Sirius joined him.<p>

Lily narrowed those green, green eyes, and stood up. 'Come on, Severus. Let's find a different compartment!'  
>'Oooooh …' James and Sirius imitated simultaneously.<br>Severus stood up immediately, giving James and Sirius a cold glare. 

'Seeya, Snivellus!' Sirius called before the compartment door slammed shut.

They both cracked up again, laughing 'til the tears ran down their cheeks.

A timid tap at the compartment door made them quieten, and they both glanced up, still grinning broadly, tears still streaming.

'Er – d'you mind if I come in?' a tall boy with robes shabbier than James' or Sirius' entered the compartment. He had sandy brown hair, which he shook slightly, and he scratched his pale cheek nervously.

James and Sirius exchanged a quick glance and both grinned. 'Not at all. Sit down. I'm James, and –'

'And I'm Sirius,' Sirius cut in. 'I'm Remus. Remus Lupin,' the boy said, and he sat down cautiously in the seat Severus had vacated.

'Chocolate Frog?' James offered, chucking one at him. 'Oh! Um …okay, thanks …. James.'

He unwrapped it delicately and caught the frog quickly before it hopped off. He bit its head off ravenously, and shoved the body down not long after.

'Hungry, are you?' Sirius asked, staring at him.  
>Remus looked up, embarrassed. 'Uh, yeah. Missed breakfast.'<p>

'Oh, take some more. We nearly emptied the trolley, there's heaps. I don't fancy lugging it all around 'til I get to my common room,' James told him, and promptly showered him with Beans and Liquorice Wands and Frogs.

The boy looked mortified. 'No, really, I'm okay –'

'Rubbish,' Sirius said. 'You're fading away! Eat it, go on.'  
>The boys started up their banter again, and after two more Frogs, Remus grinned.<p>

'You'd want to get changed,' he said softly, staring out the window.  
>'We're here.'<p>

**A/N OKAY! Extra-Special long long long chapter for you all! Remember, no more chapters 'til five reviews, so get typing!**

**It takes five seconds, really. If you bother to read, PLEASE review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, kscandy, for being three of the four reviews. Thanks to my other reviewer, too. I know I said I 'wasn't budging' but I'm a huge pushover. :P**

**THAT BEING SAID, I now have another story, First Year, Ginny Style – So unless I get 10 reviews on this, I won't update. I know, I hate those kinda authors too, but First Year, Ginny Style is just about to get interesting, and if I don't work on this, I have more time for that. So if you want more of this, review!**

**Blah blah blah, shutting up now. Highly doubt anyone read this, anyway :P **

**BTW., I said last chapter was 'long long long' and it wasn't. 'Pologies :P this will be 1k+ anyway, because this chapter is … HOGWARTS! Sorting, Peter gets introduced, all that xD So, REVIEW! ;D**

**Iced'Gemma**

The three boys left their luggage on the train, it was to be brought in during the Welcome Feast. James fidgeted slightly. He'd not been worried about the Sorting – 'til now. What if he was a Slytherin? Even a Hufflepuff would be better than that. He'd soon sorted it out in his head – if, by some off chance, he _were _to be a Slytherin, he'd just go and talk to Professor Dumbledore, explain _why_ he couldn't be a Slytherin. Yes. He'd understand. Besides, his dad was a Slytherin, and everyone remarked on his likeness to his father.

The little bit of his brain that James despised took this moment to speak up, a little niggling voice in his head. _But what did Sirius say? _Sirius had said a lot, on the lengthy train ride. But James knew exactly what bit he was thinking of. _His whole entire family was in Slytherin. You've seen yourself that Sirius isn't a Slytherin. Your parents' houses don't matter a _bit.

But he wasn't a Slytherin either. Right?  
>This internal conversation took him off the train, alongside Sirius and Remus, past the huge bloke roaring, 'Fir' years, firs' years this way, firs' years …' and onto a boat that seated four. A small little fat boy squashed in beside the three, and smiled at them timidly.<p>

James didn't speak until Sirius stuck his face right up near James', and shouted, 'JAMES!'  
>James nearly tipped backwards off the boat. 'Shove off!' he managed, giving Sirius a slap across the back of the head. Sirius barked out a laugh, and the two proceeded to wrestle happily, 'til Hagrid noticed and shouted at them to stop.<p>

'You've been quiet since we got off the train, mate,' Sirius remarked, swiping a hand across his forehead and brushing back a lock of black hair.  
>'Been thinking,' was James' short reply.<p>

The short, plump boy stared at them in wonder. Sirius noticed him gazing at them and nudged James. 'This is – is Pius,' he said uncertainly. 'Peter,' the boy squeaked. James grinned at him. 'James. James Potter.'

The boy's eyes widened and even more admiration took over his expression. He cleared his throat, and forced his voice to go lower. 'Peter. Peter Pettigrew,' he replied, trying to copy James' expression.

Sirius noticed. 'You trying to take the mickey?' he demanded. 'W-what?' the boy squeaked. 'N-no!'  
>Remus intervened. 'Sirius, I'm sure he just hero- er, admires James,' he said assuringly.<br>Peter flushed dark crimson and slumped lower into the boat.

'It's okay,' James said quickly. 'Look- we're here! 'he exclaimed, standing up.

'Oi! You! Wait 'til the boats've stopped ter get out!' Hagrid roared.

The Great Hall was just as James had heard from his parents. It was huge, the night sky visible when you looked up, velvety black and dotted with stars.  
>'You will stand here. When you hear your name, come up and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat –' Professor McGonagall waved a tattered, patched old hat in the air –'on your head, and thus, you will be Sorted. You must go sit with your house immediately after.'<p>

'Arklow, Katherine!' was the first person to be Sorted, and she quickly became a 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

James zoned out, a bundle of nerves tightening his stomach, until he heard, 'Black, Sirius!'  
>'Good luck, mate,' he muttered to his new friend as Sirius began to walk to the front of the Hall.<br>James crossed his fingers tightly, and could have jumped up and down, he was so happy, when the Hat screamed, 'GRYFFINDOR!'  
>The Gryffindor table burst into applause, but the Slytherin tables' muttering was almost as loud.<p>

A strangely familiar voice to James hissed loudly, '_Blood traitor!_'  
>'That will be all!' McGonagall snapped, as Sirius swaggered off to the Gryffindor table, turning to shoot James a grin.<br>James paid no attention until he saw a flash of red at the front of the Hall. Oh. They must have called her name.

Her face was tense before it disappeared under the large hat. James could still see her biting her lip.

'GRYFFINDOR!' the Hat hollered. A huge smile threatened to take over James face. That was it – he _had _to be a Gryffindor now.

He saw Lupin become a Gryffindor, which just determined his resolve even more, and to his surprise even little Peter was crowned a Gryffindor.  
>After Peter, it was his turn.<br>'Potter, James!' _You're up, bud, _he thought. He sent an involuntary glance at the Gryffindor table, and Sirius shot him the thumbs-up.  
>He sauntered casually to the stool, and sat on it, staring 'round the Hall 'til McGonagall dropped the Hat on his head and blocked the Hall from view. <em>Next time you see that Hall, you'll be a Gryffindor, <em>he promised himself. **So confident? **A voice murmured in his ear.  
>James nearly jumped. <em>Well, er, I'd quite like to be a Gryffindor – all my new friends are in there, and this really pretty, interesting girl who I'd like to get to know a bit better, and –<em>

**Well, you babble too much. Unfortunately, there is no house for that. We'll have to make do, I'm afraid, with – **'GRYFFINDOR!'

His heart bursting with joy, he swaggered – not unlike Sirius – to the Gryffindor table and pushed himself in between Lily and Sirius, grinning broadly.

**A/N Whew! Well, I did promise you 1k+, though, admittedly, a lot of that is my babbling. ;)**

**Well, that was fun to write, but I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter. That's when the story actually starts up, eh? The Marauder adventures, annoying Lily – though he is only eleven, so not too much :P – getting into trouble …. look out for First Year, Ginny Style, too!  
>R E V I E W my lovelies!<strong>

**~ Iced'Gemma  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N , okay, it's 21:51 atm, so I'm not gonna get 'round to updating First Year, Ginny Style – to be honest, you're lucky to get any chapters tonight, but I decided I had to, I didn't update this yesterday :P Gonna stop blabbering now, except – I MADE A MISTAKE LAST CHAPTER! :'( I said 'James' dad was a Slytherin,' but I MEANT to say 'James' dad was a Gryffindor,' !  
>MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE APOLOGIES :'(<strong>

**Okay, lover you all to bits ;) – 'til the end of the chapter!  
>- Iced'Gemma<strong>

The Gryffindor common room was empty, except for the four first years.  
>'Merlin's pants, I'm still full,' Sirius said exasperatedly, hitting his own stomach lightly.<br>'You say that like it's a bad thing,' Remus said. He was curled up in an armchair, looking a thousand times more content and well fed than he had on the train, joining into the conversation every now and then but otherwise immersed with a book.

'It is!' Sirius said, staring at Remus with wide eyes. 'I wanted to find out where the kitchens were,' he explained. 'But if I so much as _think _about food when I'm full –' he broke off here and mimed being sick.

James chuckled. 'We've got seven whole years, mate,' he reminded Sirius, grinning widely.  
>'And one night's just wasted,' Sirius declared, shaking his head mock-sadly.<p>

'Well, it's – quarter past twelve,' Remus said, prising himself off the armchair and stretching.  
>'I reckon we should get to bed – didn't you hear we've a full day of classes tomorrow? I think tomorrow will be perfect for exploring. We're all wrecked, Sirius, mate.'<br>He said the word 'mate' a bit awkwardly, looking embarrassed and slightly fearful, like he thought he was going to get scorned, or something.

Sirius, Peter and James all got up too, Sirius muttering loudly about 'no fun,' but he was grinning broadly as he said it. 'Yeah, I'm tired too,' James said, yawning loudly. 'I am too, but – it's a _castle!_ Think of all the possible secret passages, all the secret exits, hidden rooms …. And the kitchens, too, obviously,' Sirius said pleadingly.

'Tomorrow,' James said firmly, clapping Sirius on the back as he walked by him to the staircase leading to the dorms.  
>They all went up to the dorms, collapsing on the bed that had their suitcase at the end of it.<br>James reached in his back pocket for his wand, wanting to leave it on the bedside locker, but all his pockets were empty.

'Ah, I've left it in the common room. Back in a moment, lads,' James said, rolling off his four-poster.

Sirius nodded at him, Remus was too immersed in his book to hear, and Peter was already – Merlin knew how – snoring deafeningly loudly.

James jumped the last four steps, whistling quietly to himself. He didn't see her at first, curled up on the windowsill, tears silently sliding down her cheeks, but when he started searching the couch for his wand she stopped abruptly, and turned to face him. 'W-what are you doing down here at this time?' she asked, frowning. 'Could ask you the same question,' he replied, grinning at her, arm shoved shoulder-deep underneath the couch cushions.

'Are you – y'know, alright? Er – Lily? Lily ….'  
>'Evans,' she responded, sniffing. 'Lily Evans. And yes, I'm fine. Homesick.'<br>She was staring, almost glaring at him, as if daring him to mock her for crying.

'Oh. Well, y'know, you'll probably feel better in the morning,' he answered awkwardly, voicing what his mum always said.  
>'Mmm. If you don't mind, I'd quite like to be alone,' she said, staring meaningfully at him.<br>'Oh, yeah, sorry. Lost my wand.'

'Oh, honestly, are you _blind?_ You could've just told me what you were looking for. It's right there!' she said, rolling her eyes. She gestured towards the coffee table in front of the couch, and, sure enough, his wand lay there.

'Cheers!' James said brightly, throwing her a smile. She rolled her eyes again in response and resumed her position, head leaning against glass, grasping wand tightly, curled up in foetal position.

**TJPY TJPY TJPY TJPY TJPY TJPY TJPY TJPY TJPY TJPY TJPY TJPY TJPY TJPY**

'Mr Potter! Mr Black! Stop that this _instant!_'  
>Professor McGonagall was staring at them, temper and nostrils flaring.<br>They'd been at Hogwarts for a month, and in Transfiguration had moved onto transfiguring teacups to teapots.  
>James and Sirius – who'd completed it in the first five minutes – had grown bored of simply talking and, to settle an argument they'd been having (Puddlemere United or Holyhead Harpies) they'd decided to levitate their teapots and bash them against each other. The first person to crack the other person's teapot won, which had been Sirius.<p>

The initial _crack _had alerted McGonagall, and Sirius exclaiming loudly about 'HARPIES RULE! HARPIES RULE!' had definitely caught her attention.  
>'I am <em>sick <em>and_ tired_ of your misbehaving. I want both of you – _yes, _Mr Black, both of you – to accompany me to the Headmasters' office. _Immediately.'_

James grinned cheerfully at McGonagall. Anything to accompany _you _somewhere, Professor,' he said, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Sirius jumped from his seat and grabbed onto McGonagall's' hand, trying to lead her from the room, before she grabbed her hand back, and waved at James to hurry along.

'This is wicked, I've wanted to see Dumbledore's office since we got here,' Sirius whispered to James. James sniggered back, and they caught up with McGonagall. 'C'mon, I want to hear the password!' James hissed to Sirius.

'Liq –' McGonagall glanced at James and Sirius, sighing heavily. 'Liquorice Wands,' she muttered, very quietly, to an ugly old gargoyle.  
>It sprang back respectfully, and McGonagall beckoned them inside, onto a raised platform. 'You are both in serious trouble,' she told them, frowning. As the revolving platform shuddered to a stop, Sirius took James' hand. 'This is it, Jamesie!' he whispered fearfully. James laughed aloud and pulled his hand back, swatting Sirius on the back of the head.<p>

'I'm glad you keep your spirits up in times of trouble,' Dumbledore said to them, expression stern but blue eyes twinkling. 'Sit down, boys. Dear Minerva – might you tell me what these boys have done?' he spoke quietly, amusedly.

McGonagall proceeded to rant about the two boys, while Dumbledore reviewed them over steepled fingers.

'Dear, dear, boys,' he said quietly. James' stomach picked that moment of silence to rumble loudly.  
>'Ah, yes, you're missing lunch,' Dumbledore said, eyes sparkling wickedly. 'Apologise to Professor McGonagall quickly, so – although I do believe you've missed lunch,' he said sadly, shaking his head.<p>

He smiled slowly. 'If you happen to pass a fruit bowl, remember, pears – er – like to be tickled. That is all.'  
>He smiled respectfully at Professor McGonagall, nodded at the boys, then picked up a magazine of <em>Transfiguration Today. <em>

'Bonkers, I tell you!' Sirius was informing James, once they were well away from Dumbledore's office, and McGonagall.  
>'Pears like to be tickled? I ask you, why do people think he's sane? I mean –'<p>

'Sirius! Shut up a minute and _look!'_

James had just noticed a painting of a fruit bowl. Smack in the middle was a bright green pear. He raised his hand and then slowly, unsurely, tickled the pear gently. It squirmed and wriggled, giggling – then transformed into a bright green door handle.

'I take it back, I take it back,' Sirius was muttering frantically. 'I loved you Dumbledore – mwah, mwah-'  
>James cut Sirius off by pulling down the door handle, thus opening the door to the kitchens. Sitting, tucking into some treacle tart, was Dumbledore, smiling unabashedly at them.<br>'I never saw you here. Shame. Treacle tart, boys?'

**Okay, this was a settle-in chapter. Next chapter we'll be started Snivellus hatred xD which I'm looking forward to, I don't like Snape too much xD**

**And also, next chapter we'll be seeing some of the darkness, y'know, the war, more of Sirius' family (Narcissa, Bellatrix) hating him for being a traitor, blah-di-blah. I will be skipping chunks – like, I'm planning on next chapter being Hallowe'en – hence the beginning of darkness ;)**

**I'm not doing a blow-by-blow account of how James brushed his teeth, then got dressed and shock!horror! went to sleep. Boooooooor-ing. So, 'til the next chapter, my lovelies! Aaaaaand – R E V I E W!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ….. Don't hurt me :'(

I'm sorry! I disappeared for like 5 or 6 months, and then I get your hopes up by a chapter post only for you to see it's an apology and a poor excuse. To be honest, it's because of school – I have so much homework, and I've major exams this year so I have to study lots I don't think I'll ever update, my Harry Potter extreme obsession has run its course, and though I'm still of course a massive fan, I just can't be bothered writing about it. I am continuing to write, if you're interested, just not fanfiction. I'm only posting this because I saw that I had eighteen reviews on The James Potter Years and 14 on First Year, Ginny Style – I saw it on my email and I was so thankful, not one was criticism! Thank you for spending your time reading the chapters I had posted – who knows, maybe someday I will update, but I wouldn't advise holding your breath. :p.

So thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I really am so grateful. I'm sorry, again, my lovelies.

Love you,

-Iced'Gemma.

Gem .x


End file.
